


It Started Before the Vampire Hunt

by the_madhatter



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Diners, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Long Distance Relationship, Love, Love is in the Air, Mild Gore, POV Second Person, Parent John Winchester, Phone Calls, Post Season 1, Protective John Winchester, Some feels, Swearing, Texting, fluff in chapter 2, is this fluff?, love's a bitch, more texting, no? okay, pervy vampires, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes out on her own, trouble insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John is a bit out of character in this story but I had to make him seem like the "bad guy" for it to work out the way it did. This, like the other stories in this series is meant to be a one-shot... But if it gets enough feedback I will probably add more to it... maybe...
> 
> If there are any requests for reader-inserts I am more than happy to write them! You can leave a comment or go to my Tumblr: ohcalamity94.tumblr.com I love writing prompts so the more the merrier! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Get the fuck off me!”  You pushed the vampire back and reached for your machete you dropped.  There was no time to take your eyes off of him, but you had no choice.  It was either you get your weapon or you died.  You had managed to push him far enough away to give you enough time to grab it, but when you pulled your arm back to deliver the final blow, a guttural gurgle escaped him and his head was rolling to your feet.  You kept your arms up, ready to strike when Dean appeared behind the body that had just toppled over and hit the ground with a thud. 

“I told you I had this guy under control.  Now, when someone tells you they have something under control it doesn’t mean ‘follow them and take out the perverted vampire for them.’ Does it?”  You brought your machete down and held it at your side.  “Okay no need to get snippy.  I just was checking to see if you were alright.  Last time you went out you came back with a broken wrist and a bloody nose.”  You knew that it was just concern that brought him there, that’s all it ever was with him lately.

Since Sam decided to go against his father and go off to school a month ago, Dean had been obnoxiously overprotective with you.  John still didn’t seem to care what you did though.  “This was a simple job.  So simple a monkey with a sharp object could have done it; I had it under control.”  You fixed your shirt; the vampire had managed to tug it down substantially when he was trying to kill you.  Dean rolled his eyes, but then couldn’t take them off of you.  “Stop staring.”  You said before turning around and trying to find the exit.  “What?”  He laughed, following you out. 

John was waiting outside in the Impala.  You noticed the obvious irritation on his face.  “He’s not happy he had to keep the car running.  Or that you went off by yourself.”  Dean bent over to your ear, keeping his voice low in case John could hear him over the roar of the Impala.  “Huh, that’s odd seeing how he never cared before.”  You gave him a mocking smile, then a pat on the back before sliding into the back seat of the car not saying a word. 

“Hey dad, it’s done.”  Dean said after getting in on the passenger’s side.  “Great, it’s not just him.  There’s a nest about two miles away.  Y/N gets to stay in the car.”  He didn’t address you directly.  You shifted in your seat, wanting to say something but you knew that it would only make the situation worse.  Dean turned around in his seat so that he was facing you.  He pulled out his phone and motioned for you to do the same.  All the while John seemed oblivious, and focused on the road.  Your phone buzzed in your hand. 

**I’m sorry    but I think staying in the car is your best bet.**

You scoffed at the message and typed out a reply. 

**Yeah it may be my best bet, doesn’t mean I have to like it.**

You heard Dean snort out a laugh, and John turned to him expectantly.  But Dean just shrugged it off.  You heard the keys on his low tech phone as he rapped out his message.  It took longer than you expected and sighed as you prepared to read the paragraph he was obviously writing.

**Look we both know the moods he can get in.  But since Sammy left he’s just been a little on edge.  He cares about you even though he doesn’t really show it.  You’re like family to us Y/N and he just, he just wouldn’t be able to handle losing you too.  I know I wouldn’t be able to live without you.  So just, don’t go and do stupid shit like that again ok?**

Even if you felt comfortable talking, you had nothing to say, you were speechless.  John was catching on and kept looking over to Dean.  “What are you doing?  You’re never on your phone for that long.”  Dean reached over and flipped on the radio.  Your mix tape of Coldplay blared through the speakers.  John quickly moved to turn it off but Dean stopped him.  You tapped out your message.

**What are you doing?  You hate my music**

“Dad just leave it, maybe a change in tunes will do us some good.”  Dean shrugged and replied to you.

**I’m not kidding, he could use some sort of mellowness in his life.**

You laughed out loud at his reply and got a disapproving look from John from the mirror.  You set your phone on the seat and positioned yourself so your back was resting against the window and your feet were on the seat in front of you.  You pulled your knees up to your chest after grabbing your phone.  You thought about replying to Dean, but pushed it out of your mind.  You knew that you would be able to talk to him alone later.  After John got fed up with the radio he forcefully pushed the off button.  It didn’t take long after that to arrive at the location of the nest.  John gave you a stern look and locked all the doors to the car.  Dean gave you a weak smile before heading off with John. 

It wasn’t long after the left that you got bored.  So you pulled your phone back out and decided to text Sam.    

**Hey Sam!  Haven’t heard from you in a while.  How’s college treating you?  I bet your meeting a lot of NORMAL people ha-ha. Well, I guess I’m just letting you know that your dad is still pretty pissed at you, so much he’s taking it out on me and Dean.  (Mostly me).  Nothing to worry about though, I’ve managed to get some space and I’m thinking about leaving, maybe to hunt on my own.  I might even try to go back home.  I’ve still got an aunt who might take me in…  Well… Just wondering how you were, hope you’re doing great!  And hope to hear from you soon!  -Y/N**

You pressed the send button and waited.  You weren’t expecting a reply right away, sometimes it took him days to get around to texting you back and he never called you.  You just figured he was busy doing school work, so it didn’t bother you as much.  After you sent it, the only thing you had to do was think.  But thinking got you into trouble; always.  And you didn’t trust the car enough to protect you if you fell asleep so you had no choice but to get lost in your thoughts. 

You thanked whatever god was out there when Dean was insight and grinning like a fool.  You wouldn’t be stuck with you mind for much longer. 

He ran up to the car and motioned for you to unlock it.  You did and he popped his head in after opening the passenger side door.  “Dad said he’s gunna check out the surrounding area to see if we missed any.”  He was still grinning before shutting the door and moving to the back with you.  “You aren’t going to believe the kind of sicko vamps that were in there!”  He moved in close enough to you so that your feet were almost completely under his upper thigh.  “Oh yeah what were they like?”  You asked pulling your feet away and positioned yourself so that you were sitting up and crossed your legs so your feet wouldn’t end up under him again.  “Just like the creepy one from earlier.  They were all perverted!”  He laughed out loud, it was a genuine laugh.  One you hadn’t heard in a very long time.  “Lemme guess?  They wanted to see your voluptuous breasts?  They ones you flaunt?”  You both chortled, and Dean kept moving closer. 

“I meant it before.  When I said I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”  He went from giddy to serious in a matter of seconds.  You nodded.  “I know.”  You mumbled.  You felt like he was practically on top of you, then you saw John out of the corner of your eye from the windshield.  His stride suggested he was pissed, once again.  You tried to push Dean away, but he didn’t move fast enough.  John was at your door pulling you out by your shoulders by the time he got what was going on.  You didn’t make a sound, Dean on the other hand was furious. 

“What the hell are you doing?”  Dean rushed out of the car and met his dad who still had a strong grip on your shoulders.  “She’s done.  I’m done with her.  She can find her own way back to town.”  He was avoiding the question, which made you think he didn’t have a real reason for acting the way he was.  He finally let go of you, and you knew that there would be bruises. You rubbed where his hands had been, getting some of the tension out.  You looked over to Dean and saw the pain in his eyes.  “You aren’t going to fight back?  Speak?  Do anything?”  Dean wasn’t looking at you anymore, he was however tensing up and facing his father, but you knew he was directing the questions at you.  “What’s there to argue about Dean, he obviously doesn’t want me here anymore.”  You paused, “Let me just get my bag.  Thank you Mr. Winchester, for taking me in when I had nothing left.”  You nodded in his direction and he acknowledged with a disgusted raise of his upper lip. 

You went to the impala and grabbed you bag.  Dean was inches away from you when you shut the door.  You felt his heavy arms wrap around your torso, and you were afraid he would never let go.  “Dean.”  Your voice was low.  “Dean let go.”  He did as you had said; you felt your body shudder at the loss of his.  “You don’t have to leave.  We don’t even know why he’s angry.”  He was going to pull out all the stops just to keep you with him. 

_You can come with me.  We can hunt together, or we can go; we can live a normal life just the two of us._

Was what you wanted to say; it was what you were thinking.  But you couldn’t get the words out, all you could do was shake your head before you started walking back the way you arrived.  Dean chased after you.  He caught your shoulder and spun you around to face him.  Your body was centimeters away from his.  You could feel the heat pour off of his body, crashing into yours.  “Please don’t go.  I can’t lose you too.”  His words were the only warning before his lips came crashing down to yours.  You heard a disapproving yell come from behind you, but then every part of you was focused on Dean.  Then you were ripped from him, before it went any further. 

“First you get my youngest to leave.  Planting ideas in his head that he could live a normal life.  Now you seduce my oldest?  You better get out of my sight before I end you, you little bitch.”  John pushed you away from Dean and before you could process anything John was on the ground.  “She didn’t talk Sam into going away.  He had been planning it for years!  And she didn’t seduce me, I came on to her.  I don’t even think she feels the same way.  For god’s sake we’re practically family, so her feeling the way I feel is unlikely.”  He started off yelling, but his voice lowered in to barely a mumble.  You backed away in case John got up and tried to go for you, but you were focused on Dean. 

“I’ve… I’ve got to go…”  You turned and started to walk back the way you arrived again but before you got too far you turned and called to Dean, who was still standing there looking like a wreck.  “I will keep the same number for a while.  So when he is ready to accept that I did nothing wrong, you can always get a hold of me.”  You took in a deep breath.  “Dean.  I feel the same way.” 

This time he didn’t attempt to catch up to you.  He just let you walk away.  You knew that it would be a while before John could accept that you weren’t the reason Sam left.  But you also knew that you would be talking to Dean every day until he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I do have to say that I am quite fond of this storyline and if you guys want I can write a part three (since I think I left a few things that could use some explaining or maybe just add more to?) As always I love feedback and if you have a request for anything specific I would be more than happy to write it :D

**No, I’m telling you he’s over it!**

It was three a.m. and Dean was still texting you.  It had been about three months since you walked off after your confrontation with John, or rather forced away.  You read the message with groggy eyes and scoffed. 

**Yeah I really highly doubt that… Dean you need to stop now. I’m going to bed okay?**

You rapped out the message, sent it, then chucked your phone across the motel room.  You heard it hit the wall but you were already face down in your pillows when it made impact.  You started to drift off into unconsciousness, then let out a sigh as your second phone went off.  He was calling you now and you had forgotten you had given him that number for emergencies if the other one wouldn’t pick up, so you knew he had tried calling the phone you threw minutes before.  “Oh for Christ’s sake.”  You grumbled, pulling the pillow over your head.  The phone finally shut off and you let out a breath of relief.  But not even a minute later, your Viva La Vida ringtone went off again.  This time you got up to answer, annoyed and tired.  “What?”  Your tone was sharp for being as exhausted as you were.  “Y/N?”  It was John. 

“Oh… Um… Sorry John.  What’s up?”  You asked trying to wake up and sweeten your voice, just even a little.  “Dean has been adamant that I call you.  Is now a bad time?”  He sounded considerate when he asked, but you also factored in your sleep deprivation which could have made it sound that way.  “I guess not if it’s important enough.  But it is three and I’m beat.”  You sighed, but made sure it was away from the phone, just enough so he couldn’t hear.  “I’ll just make it quick then.”  He said, then paused.  “Dean and I will be going through Ohio in three days.  If you want to come with us to a hunt in New York, we can pick you up.”  John sounded awkward, as if he had rehearsed it. 

“You’ve already talked with Dean about this?  And you’re okay with having me come back on the road with you?”  Your tone was hesitant.  There was silence on the other end of the line for what seemed like an eternity; you had thought he hung up.  But the cough that came through just as you were about to shut your phone off told you otherwise.  “Yes.  Dean will get the rest of the information from you tomorrow.  Goodnight Y/N.”  He hung up. 

You shut your phone completely off and climbed back into the motel bed.  As you laid there you realized you could have just done the same to your first phone and you mentally hit yourself for not thinking of it before you threw it.  It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, you were out as soon as your head hit the pillow. But after an hour and a half you stirred awake, then woke up almost every twenty minutes.  

You had been awake when your alarm went off at six.  You sighed as you silenced it.  You didn’t get out of bed just yet though.  You didn’t have anywhere to be until later that evening so you wanted to see if you could get at least a few more hours of sleep. Just in case an emergency came up you turned on your phone, but instantly regretted it.  As soon as it was on and registered a signal your messages came pouring in.  You got ten new messages and four new voicemails.  All from Dean.  You decided that you weren’t going to get any sleep knowing he was trying to get a hold of you so you flipped through the messages. 

**Y/N I’ve been talking with dad and he said he told you just to tell me where you are so we can pick you up on Thurs.**

You saw that it was from 4:17 a.m.  You scrolled to the next one.

4:23 a.m.  **So I’m gunna just take a guess that you’re in bed.**

4:24 a.m.  **I just wanted to say… I miss you.**

4:37 a.m.  **Have I told you about the hunt we’re on yet?  There’s a windigo out in Minnesota and apparently it’s been here for years and we just heard about it a week ago.**

4:38 a.m.  **You’d like this one, I remember you saying something about wanting to gank one :)**

5:01 a.m.  **So we haven’t quite made it to the site yet.  And dad’s refusing to stop.  He says we can just sleep in the car... I’m not so fond of the idea.**

5:10 a.m.  **I know you’re going to be pissed when you wake up to see all these but I think you’ll forgive me ;)**

5:26 a.m.  **God I miss you**

5:42 a.m.  **We’re there.  We could use your tracking skills right about now.**

5:56 a.m.  **I guess we’re catching some shut eye before we head off.  I will talk to you tomorrow Y/N so you can let us know where you’re staying.**

You knew the voicemails wouldn’t be any different so you refrained from checking them.  After setting your phone on the night stand you got somewhat comfortable and tried to fall back asleep.  You had managed to surprisingly and didn’t wake up until noon when Dean texted you again.

**Are you awake yet?**

You smiled, he was like a teenage girl when it came to you and him, and texting.  You typed out your message and flipped over on your stomach with your phone by your head. 

**Yeah :)  I’m just outside of Cleveland on the I90.  Motel has a pink sign with a panther on it.**

You waited for him to reply but instead he called you.

“Hey you.”  He cooed into the phone after you picked up.  You felt heat rise to your cheeks.  “Hey, how did the windigo hunt go?  Wish I could have been there for that.”  You said, trying to exaggerate the sound of jealousy in your voice, you didn’t have to try hard.  “It could have gone better.  Dad made me wait in the car, said I would only slow him down.”  He sounded like a pissed off child.  You laughed.  “He would have done the same to you.”  He joked, almost yelling into the receiver.  “No.”  You dragged out the ‘o’.  “I’m a million times better at tracking than you are.  You’re basically dead weight.”  You teased playfully.

“Why don’t you wait and hold your insults until we’re face to face.”  He challenged.  “There’s a lot more where that came from buddy.”  You made your retort bounce off of your tongue with playfulness and a touch of flirtiness to it.  “I miss you.”  He said after a moment of silence.  “I know.”  You said and after a long pause you continued.  “I.. Dean I…”  You wanted to say the three words that would change everything between the two of you, but it was too soon.  “I miss you too.”  You settled for instead.  There would be time for you to say what you meant.  And you knew it would mean a lot more in person.

“We’ll be there soon.  I promise.”  He said before he hung up.  You thought it was odd that he said goodbye with ‘I promise’ but that along with numerous other things Dean did and said you brushed it off.

You decided to finally get out of bed and headed straight for the shower. 

The warm water hit your skin, massaging your tense muscles and sending tingles of pleasure through you.  But it didn’t last.  The lights flickered and you immediately hopped out, not bothering to dry off or try and get dressed you made your way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the container of salt you kept in there for emergencies.  You lined the door and searched for any other means into the small bathroom.  There was a vent on the floor so you quickly lined the salt there as well.  You made a circle on the floor and stepped inside it in case you missed anything else.  The lights flickered once more, then shut off completely. 

You could hear the appliances and your things being thrown in the main room.  _Great._  You thought as you sat in the circle and made yourself comfortable; finally grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your shivering body.     

You had no idea how long it would last, or even why it was happening.  You weren’t in town hunting a spirit.  You were there to get rid of the routine vampire nest.  It seemed like that’s all that you had been hunting since you and the Winchesters parted ways. 

A loud, shrill, scream escaped the main room.  You jumped at the noise and checked around you to make sure your salt barriers were still intact.  You let out a sigh of relief, but sucked back in air as the walls around you started to shake.  You swore to yourself and cursed the being outside.  It had trapped you in the bathroom and you had no idea who the spirit even was.  You didn’t want to find out the hard way, however.  But you had no other choice.  You had to leave the bathroom, and you couldn’t wait for John and Dean.  You had no way of propelling the salt at the spirit from in the bathroom.  You thought about using the hair drier to blow the salt, but it wouldn’t be effective enough.  The only choice you had was to open the bathroom door, remake your salt line, and then somehow reach your shot gun from across the room.  You didn’t think the plan through completely, but it was good enough for the moment.  You took in a deep breath, counted down from three to yourself, and then flung to door open. 

You found nothing.  The room was empty.  It looked just as you had left it.  You knew, or rather, assumed that after all of the racket that it would be back.  You quickly made your way over to the bed.  Beside it was where you kept your shot gun.  You reached under your pillow for your knife as well, just in case.  You looked around after feeling armed and ready.  There really was nothing out of place.  It looked just as it had when you went into the bathroom.  But you still didn’t take any chances.  You put the lines of salt on the window sills and in the doorway.

The walls began to shake once more.  You could hear everything you had in the bathroom crash to the floor.  You also heard the chairs at the table move and fall, but when you looked over they were still where you had left them; tucked neatly under the table. “What the hell is going on?”  You asked, out loud.  Another scream broke through the motel room.  This time it sounded like it was only feet away from you.  You looked to where the scream came from, but nothing was there.  “Auditory hallucinations or invisible spirit and sounds from nowhere, but why?”  You walked over to the bathroom to see that nothing had been disturbed.  You then went to your laptop on the table and started to look up any possibilities, minus drugs.  But first you texted Sam to see if he had any answers.

**Hey Sam, not sure why but it seems that I have a ghost.  But here’s the kicker… all the sounds and stuff aren’t actually caused by anything.  And there’s a disembodied scream.  It would be great if you knew what it was that seems to be causing this.  Just let me know as soon as you can. –Y/N**

You sent the message, and all of the racket stopped.  You set down your phone next to your laptop and started to look through your digital copy of John’s journal.  You had scanned and saved a good number of the pages before he took it back, there were only about twenty you missed and you hoped the cause of the problem wasn’t in those twenty pages. 

You searched for hours.  Sifted through the digital pages and still found nothing.  You were just waiting on Sam’s text. 

The noises didn’t return after you texted Sam; and he hadn’t gotten back to you yet.  You sat by your computer in silence.  Then your phone buzzed and you jumped slightly.  You saw Deans name pop up. 

“Hey Sam told me what was happening.  Are you alright?”  He sounded out of breath and frantic.  “Wait, Sam told you what was happening but he couldn’t text me back?  Never mind…  Yes I’m fine, just a little weirded out.”  You tried to reassure him, but you didn’t think it was working too well.  “Dad has no idea what it could be; and Sam was clueless.  They’ve never heard of anything that could do that.  Are you sure you just aren’t tired or anything?”  You thought over your sleep schedule the past few days.  It took longer than he wanted and you could hear him yelling at John over the phone.  “I don’t think she’s fine.  No, I think we should leave now, we’re done here anyway.”  Once he was back on you started to talk right away.  “It could be the lack of sleep, Dean.  I haven’t been getting much since I got here.” 

You heard him let out sigh.  You hoped it was because he was relieved.  But you could have been wrong.  “We’re leaving now anyway, Y/N.  We will see you soon.”  He hung up; you noticed he didn’t make it a promise this time.

After you finished your conversation you shoved the phone in your pocket and made your way to the door.  You had enough time before dark to find the nest and take out all the vampires that were there, then you told yourself you would get a good night’s sleep before Dean and John arrived in fourteen hours.  You got all of your supplies positioned by the door; your machete was in the car and you grabbed your shotgun just in case.  After feeling satisfied with everything, you slung your pack with your hunting things over your shoulder and headed out the door to your rental.  It was a ’09 Chevy Impala, black.  You wanted some sense of familiarity and that was a close as you were going to get. 

You opened the trunk to get your machete out.  It was as you had suspected, just as you left it.  You had it wrapped around a towel from the motel for safety measures.  You pulled it out and held the towel in place just in case there was anyone watching you.  You shoved everything into the passenger’s seat, then made your way to the driver’s side.  After getting in, turning on the ignition and fumbling with the radio for ten minutes, you pulled a post-it note with the directions to get to the nest.  You stuck it to your steering wheel and headed out of the parking lot.  You sang along with almost every song that came on, happily, as you drove on.  You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket as you pulled off to the side of the road less than a mile away from your destination.  You just assumed it was Dean and left it to read for after you were done.

After getting all of what you needed, you locked up the rental and started the trek to the nest.  You thought out loud to yourself.  “I really should have just driven in a little further.  What if I need to get to the car?”  You just brushed yourself off, you had done this job a million times before.  It was a piece of cake at that point. 

After arriving at the nest site you took in your surroundings.  It was an old barn.  The roof was sunken in and there were rotting boards scattered all along the outside of it; some on the ground and other still attached to the walls, some patch work had been made on the sides where some rotted off completely.  You could smell the familiar stench of death in the air, and got more and more over powering as you moved closer to the barn.  You pulled your sweatshirt up so it covered your nose, and you continued on towards the doors.  Your eyes started to water from the smell when you reached the large entrance.  You stifled a cough as you pressed your ear against the wood.

There was only silence. 

You took that as an okay sign, it wasn’t the best but it would have been worse.  You stretched for the handle and slowly pulled it open.  You positioned yourself so that as you were opening the door you were able to get a good view of inside the old barn.  You let out a shocked gasp as you pulled the door open the rest of the way. 

Bodies were strewn across the dirt floor.  Dried blood coated almost every surface.  Some were missing heads, others necks were gashed and open.  Someone beat you to it days ago.  Your job was done.  But, you felt like something was wrong so you didn’t leave quite yet.  You decided to search the barn and the surrounding area for anything that seemed to be out of place; if anything could seem out of place in the current situation you were in.  It didn’t take long to find more than what you were looking for.  In the back of the barn you saw what looked to be a hunter’s hide-out.  There were gallons of water labeled holy-water, large cartons of salt scattered across the floor, machetes and shotguns lined the wall, and there was what looked to be a devils trap painted under a sleeping bag. 

“Oh man.”  You said eyeing the head that hung on the wall above the sleeping bag.  Its mouth was pried open; the extra row of teeth was visible, being held by something you couldn’t see.  “You poor son of a bitch.”  You said, taking one last look at the head before turning to leave.  You assumed that the head that was mounted was the vampire you were supposed to gank, but displaying the head like that was something else altogether.  You suppressed the nauseous feeling that overcame you thinking about it. 

You made it out of the barn without any trouble and you were thankful that you hadn’t run into the hunter that did your job for you.  You made it to your car just after the sun set.

After shoving all of your things into the trunk you drove to a nearby diner, your stomach protesting at the lack of food you had eaten for the day.  You phone went off in your pocket as you pulled into the eateries parking lot.  You turned the engine off and slid it out of your pocket. 

“Hey.”  You said into the phone.  You didn’t bother to see who it was because the only people who had that number were Sam and Dean.  Either way you were glad to hear the voice waiting on the other end.  “Hey babe.”  His gruff voice sent shivers down your spine.  “How did that hunt go?”  He asked.  You could tell he was tired but you didn’t want to tell him to hang up just yet, and he was the one who called you to begin with.  “It was strange Dean.  I got there and they were already dead.”  You paused and waited for his input.  He had none so you continued.  “I went to check around, make sure whoever killed them got them all and you’ll never guess what I saw.”  You paused once more for dramatic effect.  “Well go on Y/N.”  He sounded a tad impatient. 

“There was a hunter camping out there.  They had all of their stuff organized in the back and stuff, but never bothered to get rid of the bodies.  There was... Oh I dunno, six or seven of them just lying there, decomposing into the ground, heads were just lying around.  And oh the nastiest part was they had the _head_ of one of ‘em mounted above their sleeping bag.”  You waited for his response.  But after a few minutes of silence you began to talk again.  “Dean did you hear me?”  You asked, stepping out of the car and heading into the diner.  “Hmm?  Yeah I heard you.  Listen Y/N?  We will be there soon.  You can tell me all about it then okay?  Something came up, I’ve got to go.  I miss you, and I’m sorry I’ve got to cut our call short.”  He hung up and you just held your phone by your side.  He sounded sad and you didn’t know why.

“Hello there dear.  How many?”  The hostess greeted with an overly chirpy voice and a warm motherly smile.  She was older, her grey hair was tied back but some strands escaped and fell around her.  Her name tag said ‘Beth’ and it was covered in floral stickers.  The glasses that dangled from her neck reminded you of your grandmother growing up.  The pink beads that held them there sparkled, and when you looked up to meet her eyes, the dull blue there sparkled as well.  “Just one please.”  You said with a matching warm smile as you slid your phone back into your pocket reluctantly.  “Follow me dear.”  She said as she led you to a booth on the far side of the restaurant. 

There were only a few people scattered through the open space.  A few older gentlemen were seated along the bar area drinking mugs of what you assumed was coffee.  There was a group of three women seated in a booth near the front of the diner, chatting amongst themselves. 

“Alright dear, here’s our menu, our special for the day is the house burger with hickory smoked bacon and swiss.  Can I start you off with some of our fresh brewed coffee?”  She was sweet, she reminded you so much of your grandmother, and it kept coming up in your head.  “No thank you just water please.”  You tried to match her smile once more.  She nodded, “Alright dear, I’ll be back in a jiff with your water and to take your order.”  You gave her your thanks, and she made her way to the front of the diner once more.  You pulled out your phone and read the message you received earlier.  It was from Sam.

**Sorry it took so long to get back to you Y/N.  I haven’t been able to find anything remotely similar to what you were dealing with.  But if it’s stopped then you can just count it as you being tired.  Dean had said something about you being exhausted.  I’ll keep looking though.  And Y/N?  Take care of yourself okay?  Talk to you soon.  I’m in the middle of finals week but I will be sure to call you and tell you how everything went as soon as I’m done.**

You shut your phone just in time.  You placed it on the table and Beth set down your water in front of you.  “Have you thought about what you’d like to get dear?”  She looked down at you and you could see some of the warmth she had minutes ago was gone.  “Uh, yeah.  I’d like to get the special please?”  You searched her and the room for anything that could have taken her smile away, but you saw nothing. 

“Alright dear, that’ll be out in just a few minutes.”  You watched as she walked away.  She briefly looked over at the table of women by the door, a sour grimace on her face.  The women laughed dryly.  You just thought it was some kind of drama between them, nothing that you should worry about.  After playing with a packet of sugar for a few minutes, your phone went off again.  You glanced down at the name and quickly picked it up.  “Are you alright?”  You asked into the phone.  “Yeah, just some crazy lady raving about flesh eaters.  Turns out there was more than one windigo.  Dad went and took care of it, I’m sitting in the car.”  He sounded exhausted.  “So why don’t you use this time to sleep?  You sound like you’re going to crash any minute.”  You tried to lighten up the mood between the two of you over the phone.  You got a chuckle in return.  “I’ll sleep on the ride to get you.  Right now, I sit and wait.” 

“You are so stubborn.”  You brought the phone away from your ear as Beth returned with your food and a refill on your water.  Her warm smile was back and you glanced down at the table by the door.  The women were gone.  “Here you are dear, sorry for the wait.  Just let me know if you need anything else.”  And with that she was gone, walking back to the front of the diner.  “Hey sorry, just getting some food.  Speaking of, when was the last time you’ve eaten?  I know your dad likes to focus on a hunt and not eat for days.”  You said in between bites of your burger.  “We ate a few hours ago, when we thought that the hunt was over.”  He paused.  “So what’d ya get?”  You knew he would ask.

“Burger with bacon and some nice warm fries.  Dinner of champions.”  You said with a hum in your tone.  You could practically hear his mouth watering.  “You’ll have to stop in with me when you get here.  You’d love this little place.”  You smiled as you said it, and he laughed.  “I was just planning on staying with you for a few days, and not leave that little motel room you’ve got.”  He voice got deeper; it sent a shiver down your spine and your cheeks flush.  “And what about John?”  You asked trying to focus on your meal.  “You’ve got a car; we can just catch up to him when we’re done.”

“Let’s just…uh… let’s just talk about that when you get here?”  You fumbled over your words, and shoved a few fries in your mouth.  “Babe?”  He asked after your long silence.  “Hmm?”  You asked, your mouth full.  “We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”  He sounded disappointed over the phone.  “It’s just…”  You swallowed your food.  “It’s just not something to talk about over the phone.”  You took a long sip of water.  “I can’t wait to see you.”  His voice was a whisper now.  “I can’t wait to see you too Dean.” 

“I’m kind of getting sick of just hearing your voice.”  He sounded frustrated now, but his voice was still soft.  “I know.”  Was all you could say.  After a few minutes of you both just listening to each other’s breathing you spoke up.  “Are you sure John is okay with me coming back?  Has he finally come to realize that I have done nothing wrong?”  Now you were speaking just barely above a whisper.  “He hasn’t talked much about you or Sammy.  But I think he knows that it was Sam’s choice and you didn’t push him into leaving.  I don’t know how he feels about you and I though.”  There was a long pause from you before you began speaking again.  “He’s not okay with us Dean.  He loves you more than anything, and he wants to keep you with him.  He’s selfish that way.”  You chose your words carefully, but they still sounded wrong and harsh.  “I know he is.  He was the same way with Sam.  But Sammy was always different, always wanted to get out.  I know I’m stuck in the life; I’m not trying to change that… I just need you here with me to make things more bearable.” 

He continued on.  “I feel like I haven’t been able to put up with dad since you’ve been gone, Y/N.  You take me away from all of the horrors of the world we live in and when I look at you…”  His voice trailed off.  “Just get here safe okay?”  You said.  “I have to go, I will text you when I get back to the motel.  I’ll see you soon.”  You wanted to say the words again, but they got choked up in your throat so you hung up. 

Beth came back over and asked if you needed anything else.  She gave you a to-go box and the check.  Her voice was getting more loving and more cheerful after the three women left.  You paid her, gave her a hearty tip and left with a smile on your face. 

Once you were at your car, you felt tired again.  You slid in and turned on the air conditioner.  The cool air always kept you awake and you knew that it would just until you got back to your room.  The motel wasn’t far from the diner, it took you about five minutes to get there and pull into the empty parking lot.  Once you pulled up to your door you sulked out of the car and walked over to the trunk to retrieve your shot gun; you decided to leave the machete in the car.  You opened the door and peeked inside.  The room was just as you left it with no sign of any disturbance and you hadn’t heard anything since before you left.  You didn’t want to just shrug it off as your deliriously tired mind playing tricks on you, but at that point it was the only reasonable explanation.                                                                                  

You made sure when you went to bed that night that your shotgun was loaded and your knife was securely under your pillow within grabbing distance.  After getting into your sweats you went and sat on the bed with your phone.  You told Dean you would text him to let him when you got back.

**Hey I’m back in my room.  Get some sleep okay?  I’ll see you tomorrow.**

You sent it, set your phone down on the nightstand and laid back.  You felt tired and knew as soon as you got comfortable enough you would be out like a light.  And you were.  You slept soundly until your alarm went off at six.  You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up feeling refreshed.  Your phone buzzed.  “Right on cue.”  You smiled as you picked it up to read the message. 

**Hope you got some sleep.  I got some so no need to worry :) we’ll be there in about an hour maybe more depending on traffic.  Dad finished the other windigo off pretty quick, so we’re only a few hours behind of our original schedule.  See you soon**

You thought about it for a moment and he was right.  If there hadn’t had been another windigo he would have been with you by now.  You wrote out your message.

**If there hadn’t had been that freak chance of another one I would be looking at your wonderful face!  They never do that, so it’s only right that when they do it’s when I need to see you**

You sent it then got up and headed to the mini refrigerator.  You still had half of your burger and some fries and decided to save them for Dean, or later when you got hungry.  You reached behind the left overs and grabbed the little carton of milk.  There was enough left for a bowl of cereal.  You went over to the cupboard and grabbed the last of the mini wheat’s.  You sat in silence as you ate your breakfast. 

Then you put on a pot of coffee and headed to the bathroom.  You started the shower and undressed.  After getting in and washing up you though it was best to shave before Dean got there, if what he was suggesting happened.  It didn’t take as long as you thought it would and you were out in fifteen minutes.  When you shut off the water you heard the beep of the coffee machine and then Viva La Vida start to play from the other room.  You quickly wrapped a towel around yourself and rushed in to answer your phone.  “Hey.”  You said pulling the towel up before it fell.  “Which room are you in?”  Dean asked, you could hear the song Back in Black blaring through the speakers of the car.  “Are you here?”  You couldn’t keep the excitement out of your voice.  You rushed to the window to see the Impala parked at the entrance.  “Yes, now which room is it?”  He sounded impatient as well.  “Hold on.  I’ll only be a minute.”  You let the towel drop and you quickly pulled on whatever was in reach.  It ended up being a t-shirt Sam gave you and an old pair of jeans. 

You ran out the door, leaving your phone on the bed, still connected to the call.  You started to run towards the Impala, you could see Dean fumble with the seat belt through the windshield and he almost fell out of the car trying to get out.  He didn’t have to run very far, you were at his side by the time he unlatched his caught jeans from the seatbelt.  You wrapped your arms tightly around him and brought him into a hug.  He did the same, his grip tight and unbreakable.  “I missed you so much.”  You said into his neck.  He pulled your face away so that both his and yours were inches apart.  “I missed you more, I guarantee it.”  He said with a wide smirk before he brought his lips to your, kissing you softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
